Quisiera Haber Estado Alli Para Salvarte
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Los extraños acontecimientos que encierran el asesinato de la familia Phantomhive y las terribles cosas que tuvo que vivir Ciel durante su secuestro en una noche de pesadillas y confidencias. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece; sino a Yana Toboso. Disfrútenlo
1. Nostalgia

Era una noche silenciosa y fría. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que la reina había mandado una carta felicitando al conde por su impecable y magnífico trabajo "A veces olvido que solo eres un niño" expresaba la noble monarca en su misiva "Me gustaría que vivieras como uno…"

Pero el ya no podía vivir como los niños de su edad, él ya no podía jugar con la nieve, o correr entre la hierba tras la brisa, o reír mientras luchaba por no hacer ruido mientras se escondía de sus amigos. Él había renunciado a eso cuando decidió ser el perro guardián de la reina, cambió los alegres recuerdos infantiles por escenas de masacre, sustituyó los juguetes por armas de fuego y la risa y la alegría por la venganza.

―Yo no lo elegí porque quise… Me obligaron— Se decía para reconfortarse.

Mirando por la ventana del despacho podían verse los primeros copos de nieve del invierno caer, era mágico ver aquellas gotas de agua congelada flotar por los aires antes de la tragedia inevitable de morir junto a las otras en el suelo. Sus enormes ojos azules se abstrajeron en los copos cayendo, aquella vista era hermosa, relajante, tan pura, tan perfecta… Si él tan sólo pudiera…

― Joven Amo; ya ha anochecido― Musitó Sebastian mientras cruzaba la puerta del despacho, lo encontró de frente a la ventana mirando hacia los arboles del jardín. Caminó hacia el silenciosamente hasta colocarse a su lado, pudo ver sus ojos absortos en la nieve, ensoñando…

― Así que hasta tú sueñas despierto… Fascinante― Le dijo viendo los copos de nieve caer.

― ¡Se-Sebastian!― Exclamó Ciel cayendo a la realidad totalmente sonrojado. Mostrar sus debilidades no era algo que podía darse el lujo de hacer, ni siquiera en su propia casa.― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

― El suficiente para darme cuenta que en el fondo sigue siendo un niño, Joven Amo― Le contestó con una sonrisa irónica.

― No estoy de humor para tus insolencias, dime qué quieres― Le replicó con arrogancia. No podía permitir que nadie le ganara una discusión, ni siquiera su más fuerte aliado.

― Vine a decirle que está listo su baño y su té. El de esta tarde es una combinación de canela con hojas de yerbabuena para evitar que se enferme con este clima― Le comentó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara― Pero si usted prefiere observar la nieve un rato más…

― Cállate― Ordenó sin reservas. Había mostrado su lado más vulnerable a la persona menos indicada― Creía que a los demonios como tú las trivialidades humanas les resultaban aburridas.

― Ciertamente; pero tratándose de la presa, esa clase de sentimientos que perturban su alma la hacen más apetecible― Reveló mientras lo miraba a los ojos, revelando los suyos que eran rojos como las llamas del infierno… Las mismas llamas que acabaron con su vida en aquel incendio hace varios años.

―A veces pienso que no ves llegar el día en que puedas devorar mi alma como lo establece el contrato― Espetó mientras se volvía hacia la puerta, emprendiendo la marcha para salir del despacho.

―No puedo negarlo, a veces el Joven Amo es muy obstinado e insolente― Confirmó el mayordomo mientras lo seguía.

―Espero no tener que recordarte que no puedes traicionarme o mentirme; al menos hasta que yo alcance mis objetivos― Decía mientras caminaban hacia su habitación― Son los términos del contrato.

― Eso lo tengo muy claro Joven Amo― Concordó mientras le acompañaba. Ciel tenía varios días actuando muy extraño; estaba ensimismado durante las clases y mientras trabajaba se sumía en sus pensamientos con facilidad. Siempre había tenido una mirada llena de soberbia y altivez, sin embargo últimamente sus ojos añoraban algo… Algo que nunca podrían alcanzar. Era la misma mirada de desolación que tenía cuando mencionó aquellas palabras:

"Aquello que hemos perdido nunca lo podremos recuperar"

― Tu… eres el único… que no puede traicionarme― Le dijo en un hilo de voz mientras entraban en su habitación.

Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca lo había visto llorar; inclusive cuando lo encontró dentro de esa jaula, lleno de heridas y golpes, sus ojos fueron orgullosos y prepotentes, estaban llenos de determinación y firmeza. En todos sus años sirviéndose de los humanos como alimento, satisfaciendo sus deseos más bajos para luego devorarlos, nunca había encontrado uno con tanta decisión como aquel mocoso de ojos azules como las esmeraldas y piel blanca como la nieve.

―Permítame ayudarle― Solicitó con elegancia mientras lo ayudaba a despojarse de la chaqueta que lo cubría; la colocó con sumo cuidado sobre la cama para después llevarla a lavar. La ropa del Conde Phantomhive era sumamente delicada y sofisticada, debía ser tratada como el amo mismo.

Cuando fue a desabotonarle la camisa, notó que evitaba su mirada; generalmente lo miraba fijamente, para reñirle en caso de que no lo hiciera como era debido. Una vez más dobló la prenda con delicadeza y la colocó junto a las otras sobre la enorme cama de roble.

Se dispuso a ayudarle con el resto pero Ciel lo interrumpió.

―Yo haré el resto. Déjame sólo― Profirió en voz baja pero decidida.

― Pero Joven Amo…

― ¡Que me dejes solo Sebastian es una orden!- Gritó rojo de furia.

― Entendido Señor. Prepararé su cena.― Contestó calmadamente y salió de la habitación.

Ciel no estaba de humor para las atenciones de nadie; ni para la compañía de nadie. Se terminó de desvestir y entró en la tina llena de agua tibia; la temperatura del agua le sirvió para despejarse un poco. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos dejando que sus pensamientos viajaran a aquellos días. Al jardín de verdes praderas donde podía correr hasta donde sus débiles pulmones se lo permitieran, a las clases de esgrima con Lizzy y la tía Frances, al té de la tarde con su tía Angelina y… sus padres.

― Joven amo, joven amo despierte― escuchaba que una voz lo llamaba a lo lejos, una voz familiar…

― ¿Se-Sebastian?― Murmuró mientras abría los ojos. Estaba rodeado de su servidumbre. Maylene tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras temblaba en los brazos de Baldroy; Finnian ya estaba llorando en el piso e incluso el compuesto Tanaka y Sebastian lucían preocupados.― ¿Dónde estoy?

― Perdió el conocimiento en la tina joven amo― Le contestó Sebastian mientras los demás recuperaban poco a poco la compostura.― Está en su cama ahora.

Ciel intentó incorporarse; Sebastian le tendió su brazo para que lentamente pudiera sentarse, miró a su alrededor y se percató de que si estaba en su cuarto, tenía puesta una bata de algodón muy fino que usaba para después de bañarse, pero debajo de ella estaba completamente desnudo.

―Salgan de aquí todos. Quiero vestirme― Ordenó con voz firme. Los sirvientes emprendieron la retirada. ― Tu no Sebastian― Agregó dirigiéndose al mayordomo.― Tú quédate a ayudarme.

―Si señor― Asintió mientras los demás se retiraron.

Mientras lo vestía, Ciel no le dirigió ni una sola palabra, al contrario, evadía sus miradas y se mostraba inquieto y ansioso.

― ¿se siente usted bien joven amo? Está actuando muy extraño desde hace algunos días― Se atrevió a preguntarle

― No intentes ser amable conmigo― Le contestó con desdén.― Mi estado de ánimo nunca ha sido algo que te haya concernido, demonio.

― No como le concerniera a un amigo ciertamente; pero si como a alguien que se interesa por el estado emocional de su presa― Respondió presuntuoso. Aquello pareció despertar a la bestia; Ciel levantó su rostro lleno de indignación, la contestación de Sebastian parecía haberlo herido profundamente.

―Termina de vestirme y lárgate― Le prorrumpió lleno de ira. Sebastian solo le miró de soslayo y terminó de abotonar la camisa.

― ¿No va a cenar?― Preguntó anticipando la respuesta.

―Voy a dormir. Solo vete de una vez― Indicó sin bajar la guardia. El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza.

― Buenas noches Joven Amo― Musitó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras Sebastian bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la cocina se preguntaba que podría haber puesto al chico en tal indisposición con todo el mundo, es decir, usualmente era indiferente y apático; pero últimamente estaba incluso más irritable y retraído, tanto así que había rechazado las visitas de la señorita Elizabeth alegando que estaba enfermo.

―Si Ciel está enfermo quiero cuidarlo― Rezongaba la niña en su última visita hace dos días mientras miraba a Sebastian suplicante― Déjame verle Sebastian.

―Señorita Elizabeth; el joven amo no quiere preocuparla, cree que si usted llega a verle en ese estado va a inquietarse. Por favor descuide que ya un médico lo examinó y sólo le ordenó reposo por unos cuantos días.

―Pero, desde que se fueron a Londres yo…― Musitó Elizabeth casi rompiendo en llanto.

―Ya escuchaste a Sebastian Elizabeth; dejémoslo descansar.― Le interrumpió su madre, Frances, manteniendo su imponente firmeza.

―E-Está bien― Aceptó por fin la chiquilla mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de delicada seda rosa como todo su atuendo.― Cuídalo mucho por mi ¿sí Sebastian?

―Se lo prometo señorita― Contestó mientras hacía una reverencia para luego acompañarlas a su coche.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró a todos los sirvientes cuchicheando.

―Sebastian, ¿No va a cenar?― Preguntó Maylene mientras colocaba la vajilla en bandejas de plata para servir. Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

―Dice que no tiene apetito y que dormirá hasta mañana― Agregó mientras doblaba sus mangas para empezar a limpiar.

― ¿Me preguntó que le pasará al Joven Amo? Desde que llegó de Londres actúa extraño― Comentó Finnian mientras Maylene volvía a guardar las bandejas de plata en el armario.- Quizás aquel incidente tendrá que…

―Finnian― Le interrumpió Sebastian con firmeza― No hagas conjeturas. El joven amo está bien; solo no ha tenido un buen día. No seas inoportuno.

―Lo… lo siento― Susurró con la cara triste.

― ¡Mañana podríamos hacerle un enorme pastel para animarlo!― Intervino Maylene entusiasta para cortar la incipiente tensión en la habitación.

― ¡Y yo voy a cortarle las rosas blancas más bonitas del jardín!― Exclamó Finnian recuperando su usual buen humor, entusiasmándose con la idea.

― ¡Y yo le prepararé mi estofado especial!― Agregó Baldroy uniéndose al excitado equipo.

― ¡El Joven Amo se va a alegrar mucho!- Dijo Maylene con los ojos brillantes de alegría― ¡Podemos tener un banquete en el salón! ¿Qué dices Sebastian?

― No es tan mala idea. Si lo hacen bien― Respondió con media sonrisa mientras cerraba la llave del agua― Voy a apagar las luces de la sala.

Cuando salió de la cocina, la postura decidida de Tanaka y su mirada serena lo esperaban en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras.

― Yo no quiero que expliques que le pasó al joven amo durante ese viaje. Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes pedir mi ayuda en cuanto la necesites. Aunque sea solo un viejo― Le dijo con voz pausada, llena de amabilidad.

―Muchas gracias, señor Tanaka― Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa franca. Luego el anciano miró por la pequeña ventanilla del corredor.

―Han sido años muy duros para el joven amo― Dijo mientras miraba hacia afuera; estaba nevando desde la tarde y los copos de nieve caían de tal forma que verlos resultaba casi hipnótico. Sebastian lo miró casi intrigado, los humanos y sus trivialidades acerca del tiempo le eran aburridas en otra época; pero desde que estaba en la mansión comenzaban a generarle gran interés, como si lograra entenderlos.― Su padre siempre decía que a pesar de lo débil que pudiera parecer; el joven amo podía ser más fuerte de los que muchos eran. Y vaya que tenía razón.

Sebastian se limitaba a escucharlo; en muy pocas ocasiones Tanaka revelaba tales confidencias, además el desconocía como se llevaba la mansión mientras Vincent Phantomhive vivía; mucho menos como era su protegido cuando era un niño.

―El amo contaba conmigo y yo… le fallé― Profirió mientras apretaba sus manos llenas de impotencia recordando las palabras de su amo.

_"Protege a Ciel…"_

Sebastian bajó la mirada inundado por un sentimiento extraño; sentía pena por ese pobre anciano frente a él. Lleno de tristeza y arrepentimientos.

―Yo no pude proteger a los amos ni al joven amo en su momento― Dijo mientras se volvía a él con una media sonrisa lastimera en su rostro.― Espero tu logres hacer un mejor trabajo que yo.

―Así será― Le contestó Sebastian sin vacilaciones. Aquel hombre ante él merecía todo el respeto que pudiera darle.


	2. Rabia

_**Rabia:**_

Ciel podía sentir la brisa acariciando sus cabellos y el dulce aroma de las flores de primavera inundando sus sentidos. ¿Pero no era ya invierno? Hasta donde podía recordar los copos caían tras la ventana durante la tarde; él los había visto caer con elegancia; pero ahora la pradera estaba bañada de verdes pastos y de flores de colores.

― ¿Ciel hijo que te pasa? ¿Te sientes débil mi amor?― Preguntó una mujer de rubios cabellos como el sol y unos ojos azules como los suyos; llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pálido y un enorme sombrero de verano adornado con muchas flores.

― Ma- Mamá― Balbuceó incrédulo. Aquella mujer era su madre sin duda, pero ella había muerto, él la vio morir.

―Claro mi amor. Soy tu madre― Le contestaba con dulzura acariciando su rostro― estás muy extraño Ciel ¿qué te ocurre?

―Rachel; querida ¿pasa algo?― Escuchó la voz de un hombre mientras sus pasos se acercaban a ellos. El hombre era igual a él, pero sus ojos eran negros como la noche y tenía un lunar en el pómulo izquierdo. Caminaba con porte elegante y distinguido.

― ¿Padre?― Musitaba sin creerlo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacían sus padres allí? ¿Era un sueño aquello?

―Vincent, querido. Ciel está actuando extraño; creo que tiene algo de fiebre― Le respondió la mujer mientras le tocaba la frente y el cuello.― Quizás este clima le ha hecho mal.

Ciel no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos sus padres estaban allí junto a él, todo era tan vívido, tan real. Podía sentir como lo tocaban, el calor de las manos de su madre, la amable mirada de su padre.

―Estoy bien mamá.― Contestó recuperando un poco la compostura.

― ¡Oh mi precioso niño!― Le abrazó su madre― No me asustes así.

―Te alarmas por nada Rachel. Ciel es un niño fuerte― Afirmó su padre mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Aquel gesto era tal como lo recordaba, lleno de amabilidad y ternura. Ellos estaban allí con él. Eran sus padres y lo cuidarían.

―Señor, está oscureciendo; deberíamos entrar a la casa― Sugirió Tanaka con una reverencia; era un Tanaka más joven que el del presente. Le sonrió con dulzura.

―Tienes razón. Además hay un asunto del que quiero hablarte― Comentó Vincent mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a la casa. Ciel iba tras él con su madre.

―Mamá ¿de qué tiene que hablar mi papá con Tanaka?― Preguntó mientras caminaban. El cielo mostraba una hermosa combinación de rojos y naranjas; daba la impresión de un fuego cálido como el de la chimenea del salón.

― Cosas de adultos mi amor― Le contestó su madre con afecto.― Mientras tanto tú y yo vamos a darnos un baño para cenar con papá y la tía Angelina ¿Qué te parece?

― ¿La tía angelina? ¿Ella no está…?― Interrogó una vez más con incredulidad. Él había visto como su tía había muerto a manos de un dios de la muerte, ella había intentado matarlo, había matado a muchas mujeres y él la había descubierto. Se sentía mareado.

―Ella estaba de viaje, pero hoy regresa y cenará con nosotros. Tiene muchas ganas de verte, Ciel.

Extrañaba oír su nombre en la voz de su madre, extrañaba aquella paz. No importaba si era un sueño, no importaba si aquello era falso. Él podía quedarse allí con sus padres, podía ser feliz de nuevo, aunque fuera por un instante.

Después de bañarse, su madre estaba vistiéndolo con un hermoso traje azul. Ella adoraba vestirlo de ese color, azul como sus ojos, azul como las esmeraldas.

― ¡Este color te sienta muy bien hijo mío!― Le decía llena de dicha mientras lo vestía arrodillada frente a él.― Eres mi mayor tesoro Ciel. Lo que más quiero en el mundo.

―Mamá yo también…― Estaba a punto de decir; pero un estrepitoso golpe se escuchó desde el salón y se lo impidió. La cara de su madre palideció de repente.

―Voy a ver qué sucedió― Debe ser que una de las criadas rompió algo. No te muevas de aquí ¿sí?― Le dijo mientras se incorporaba. Luego le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Ciel empezó a sentir miedo, aquellos sucesos habían tenido lugar en un pasado distante y ahora volvían a él más crudos que nunca; sabía que pasaría después con exactitud. Si era un sueño quería despertar, debía despertar ya.

Caminó por la habitación en busca de algo que lo devolviera a su cama solitaria, al presente. Sin embargo no lo logró, por más que se pellizcó, intentó dejar de respirar y, en última instancia trató de golpearse. Si su subconsciente lo estaba castigando por querer volver al pasado, ya era suficiente. Quería salir de allí ¡Tenia que despertar!

― ¡VINCENT!- Escuchó gritar a su madre a garganta viva; luego escucho varios gritos y golpes. Ciel intento correr a ver qué pasaba, pero sus piernas dejaron de responderle. Estaba petrificado en esa habitación.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?― Gruñía con frustración― ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarles? ¿Por qué soy tan inútil?

― ¡No! ¡El no! ¡Mi niño no!― Escuchó suplicar a su madre una vez más entre sollozos― ¡Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero no le hagan nada a Ciel!

―Escuchó un golpe seco mientras sus piernas caían de rodillas ante la desesperación; no quería volver a vivir ese día.

La silueta transfigurada de un hombre cruzó la puerta de la habitación; veía como subían cortinas de humo desde la planta baja.

-Encontré al chico― Gritó la voz mientras se acercaba a él. Trató de correr, pero una vez más sus fuerzas le fallaron. El humo comenzó a llenar la habitación; sentía como el aire le comenzaba a faltar.

El hombre lo tomó de un brazo y lo alzo sobre sus hombros; quedando sus piernas en el pecho de su captor y el resto de su cuerpo descansaba a sus espaldas. Intentó gritar.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!― Eran las mismas palabras que había pronunciado ese día sin ningún resultado. Sentía tanto pánico como ese día, el recuerdo era cada vez más fiel, y con él; todo su miedo y desesperación.

― ¡CIEL!― Gritó su madre al escuchar su vocecita suplicante.― ¡Déjenlo ir por favor! ¡Él no es culpable de nada! ¡Solo es un niño! ¡CIEL!

Escuchó una conversación que no pudo entender y después un golpe seco. En aquel momento se percató de lo ineludible. Habían matado a sus padres.

― ¡No! ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!― Gritó desesperado; hacía demasiado calor mientras el hombre bajaba las escaleras. Veía las llamas rojas acabar con todo, las veía destruir su hogar, su tranquilidad, su felicidad.

Por ultimo vio a sus padres en el suelo en medio de las llamas. Los una vez rubios cabellos de su madre estaban manchados por un líquido color vino que emanaba de su frente. Su padre estaba lejos de lo que podía distinguir con detalle, pronto las llamas los consumirían a los dos.

―No, por favor, quiero despertar― Susurró al borde de la inconciencia, para dejar de respirar a causa del humo.

Ahora estaba en una enorme cama de madera, con doseles de color carmesí al igual que las sábanas que lo cubrían. Se sentó asustado tratando de identificar donde estaba; era un lugar que no le resultaba familiar en lo absoluto; lo que sólo podía indicar una cosa: el incendio no había sido un sueño, todo había sido real. Los gritos de su madre, sus suplicas, el miedo, el fuego, los cuerpos de sus padres a su merced… todo.

Tan asustado como estaba lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a llorar; ahora estaba solo, sus únicos protectores le habían sido arrebatados por razones que le resultaban desconocidas, estaba solo en el mundo, indefenso ante sus peligros…

―Mamá, papá― Susurró mientras estrechaba sus rodillas contra su pecho para llorar desconsoladamente.

Escuchó que la puerta se habría. ¿Venían a salvarlo? ¿Alguien lo había rescatado? ¿Dios se había apiadado de él?

"_Dios siempre nos protege hijo. Siempre nos ayuda cuando estamos en desesperación. Él siempre te cuidará"_

Entonces las palabras de su madre eran ciertas. Dios había acudido a sus suplicas. Venía a salvarle.

Pero quien cruzó la puerta no tenía ningún aspecto en común con el Dios que le había descrito su madre. Era un hombre corpulento y desaliñado, traía una botella en la mano y se tambaleaba al caminar. Lo miró con atención antes de limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano. El miedo que sentía se intensifico haciéndolo temblar. Todos sus sentidos le mandaban señales de alerta. Tenía que salir que allí, tenía que escapar de allí.

―El niño Phantomhive… Definitivamente eres un hermoso chiquillo― Dijo el hombre en una voz gutural mientras se acercaba a la cama arrinconándolo.

―No me haga daño por favor― Suplicó una vez más mientras se alejaba del hombre arrastrándose hacia la cabecera de la cama.

_Dios, por favor ayúdame._

― ¿tienes miedo? Eso hará más interesante las cosas― Preguntó el hombre con una media sonrisa. Luego lo tomó del brazo con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia él. Sentía tanto miedo que no podía gritar, sentía tanto dolor que no podía pensar… solo podía rogar.

_Dios si estas allí; ayúdame. Sálvame por favor._

Sendas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras el hombre lo tocaba por el rostro forzando sus dedos en su boca. El olor a alcohol que emanaba era asfixiante. Sentía como sus manos pasaban de su pecho a sus piernas y de allí a sus brazos.

― No, no más. Suélteme. ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Auxilio!

―Nadie va a ayudarte niño. Estás solo― Susurró el señor en sus oídos mientras sus brazos lo seguían abrazando con fuerza.

_¿Estoy solo? _

_"Dios no nos abandona"_

_¿Acaso Dios me… abandonó?_

― ¡Ayúdeme alguien! ¡Sálveme alguien! ¡QUIEN SEA AYUDEME!- Gritó en su desesperación. Tenía que haber alguien. Tenía que haberlo.

De repente se percató de que si Dios no quería protegerlo, había alguien que si lo haría. Estaba obligado a protegerlo, a no dejarlo morir, a no permitir que lo lastimaran. Era lo pactado.

― Ayúdame… Sálvame… Se- Se… ¡SEBASTIAN!

―Joven amo― Respondió la voz al llamado― Esta soñando Joven amo… Despierte.

Abrió los ojos de repente. Todo había sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla. Se tanteó en busca de heridas, pero se percató de que estaba lleno de sudor frío. Había una fuerte nevada afuera de la casa.

Respiró agitado. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, estaba en su habitación, estaba en casa. Estaba en su casa.

La elegante figura de Sebastian estaba de pie junto a su cama. Sostenía un candelabro que iluminaba la oscura habitación con una luz tenue. Lucía consternado. Su cara debió ser escalofriante para que Sebastian estuviera ligeramente perturbado.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― Preguntó mientras su respiración se alentaba. Podía sentir como su corazón casi salía de su pecho.

―Estaba gritando joven amo. Vine a ver qué ocurría― Contestó Sebastian calmado.― Estaba teniendo usted otra pesadilla y me apresuré a despertarlo antes de que le pasara algo.

Sentía como su respiración poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Sebastian tenía razón; sólo había sido una pesadilla; pero había sido tan real… sentía aun los escalofríos de terror.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. La nevada había arreciado y los copos de nieve eran arrastrados por la brisa furiosa.

―Joven amo, debería tranquilizarse un poco. Le traeré un té para los nervios― Sugirió Sebastian mientras emprendía la marcha hacia la puerta.

Pero Ciel no quería que se fuera, no quería volver a quedar solo en esa habitación a merced de sus temores. ¿Capricho? ¿Un impulso tal vez? ¿Un momento de debilidad? No importaba como se llamase. Quería que se quedara.

― ¡No te vayas!― Casi le gritó mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de angustia y miedo. Sebastian quedó pasmado ante aquella mirada, a veces olvidaba que por muy fuerte y prepotente que Ciel se mostrara seguía siendo un niño.

―Está bien. Como usted ordene― Accedió con gentileza. Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Ciel solo miraba la nevada a través de la ventana. Tenía la misma mirada ensoñadora de la tarde, pero esta vez, un manto de tristeza ensombrecía sus ojos azules.

― Al parecer… su majestad aún no sabe aún que pasó en ese lugar― Se atrevió a decir luego de unos minutos sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Así que eso era. Lo que lo perturbaba había sido aquel incidente.

En su última asignación, el Conde debía investigar la desaparición de muchos niños que coincidía con la llegada de un extravagante circo. Sebastian y él se habían infiltrado en ese circo con éxito para llegar al fondo del asunto, e incluso habían descubierto a la mente maestra detrás de las desapariciones; un médico malévolo que utilizaba a los niños para hacer muñecas y prótesis con ellos, como si de porcelana se tratase. Junto al médico estaba un hombre obsesionado con él y su familia, ese hombre había recreado todo su horror sólo para orillarlo a desaparecerlo como a los demás el fatídico día que conoció a Sebastian.

"_Quémalos… Quémalos a todos"_

Después de eso había ido al supuesto orfanato que el hombre mantenía y por el que tantos horrores habían cometido los artistas del circo; solo para descubrir que no había tal orfanato. Sebastian miró estupefacto como reía lleno de histeria ante la irónica lucha de aquellos que murieron en vano por defender algo que no existía.

_"soy un humano… Sebastian… Igual que ellos."_

Y un niño después de todo. Habían pasado tres años desde su accidental encuentro y hasta entonces Ciel no había mostrado vacilación o arrepentimiento en ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado; incluso aquellos deslices de nobleza o gentileza por los que nunca había solicitado agradecimiento o reconocimiento los llevaba a cabo con una impasible rectitud. Arrogante, orgulloso, firme y decidido; ese era el Ciel Phantomhive que todos veían.

Era tan distinto del niño asustado y ansioso que sus ojos veían ahora. Detrás de la máscara había un niño lleno de miedo y soledad. Ahora era que él podía verlo.

―Eso es lo mejor por el momento joven amo― Contestó calmado.― Sin embargo…

―A lo mejor ya lo sabe― Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada― Espera el momento justo para desquitarse de mi travesura.

Apretaba sus manos una contra la otra con fuerza. Sebastian nunca lo había visto así. Ni en sus peores momentos había sido tan vulnerable.

― ¿está arrepentido entonces _mi señor_?― Preguntó algo intrigado. Nunca creyó que vería el día en que se arrepintiese de algo que había hecho.

― No. Lo que hice fue lo correcto― Contestó con firmeza mientras le sostenía la mirada por primera vez en todo el día.― Esos niños ya no podrían volver a llevar una vida normal. Te lo expliqué en el tren.

―Sí. Lo recuerdo bien… Sin embargo, su letargo tiene que ver con ese incidente ¿o me equivoco?

― No. No te equivocas― Le confirmó con franqueza. Sebastian se sorprendió. Ciel nunca había sido tan franco. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, nunca se había atrevido a hacerle una confidencia, y menos a darle la razón aunque la tuviese. — Sólo pensé que quizás aquellos niños habían pasado por lo mismo que yo.

Sebastian lo miraba con incredulidad. Ciel nunca había puesto a otros en su lugar, ni evaluado sus circunstancias, ni mucho menos había comparado su situación en ese entonces con la de otros. ¿Tanto lo había perturbado la situación de esos niños?

— ¿Sentiste pena por ellos entonces?— Preguntó sin vacilaciones mientras se miraban fijamente. El viento se intensifico como si la naturaleza estuviera furiosa con la colina donde estaba la mansión.

— ¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir!— Exclamó indignado ante la pregunta. ¿Sentir lastima por alguien? ¿Ciel Phantomhive? ¡Jamás!

— ¿entonces porque muestras esa actitud?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando acudiste a mi llamado Sebastian?— Preguntó mientras volvía su mirada hacia la ventana.

— Sí. Estabas en una jaula pidiendo ayuda. Cuando renunciaste a Dios fue que escuché que me llamabas…

— Clamé por alguien que me ayudara. Que nos ayudara— Confesó mientras apoyaba su palma en la ventana. Luego sus ojos se llenaron de rabia a medida que cerraba su mano volviéndola un puño— Dios nos había abandonado, Dios no fue a ayudarnos. Fuiste tú. No tienes ni la más remota idea de cuánto le pedí a Dios mi salvación, de cuanto supliqué que me sacara de ese lugar, pero Él nunca fue. Y yo me cansé de esperarlo.

Sebastian lo miró con el rostro sereno; una parte de él quería saber que le perturbaba, qué tenían esos niños que lo habían inquietado tanto.

— Mi madre siempre decía que Dios era bueno y acudía a salvarnos cuando más lo necesitábamos… ¿Cuántas veces esos niños habían clamado a Dios que los salvara? ¿Cuántas veces habían pedido ayuda?— Susurró lleno de resentimiento.

_"Dios, por favor ayúdanos. Sálvanos"_

—Para esos niños, nosotros fuimos su salvación. No Dios.

— ¿Estas comparándonos con Dios? Eso es definitivamente arrogante— Dijo Sebastian.

— No. No somos Dios. Simplemente porque Él los ignoró.

Ciel temblaba de ira, o quizás de frío. Sebastian lo vio oprimirse el pecho mientras seguía viendo hacia afuera. El clima parecía estar sincronizado de alguna forma con sus emociones, el viento arreciaba a medida de que crecía o disminuía su furia.

—Sebastian… Yo maté a un hombre.

— No joven amo, usted solo le disparó. Quien lo mató…

— Yo no hablo del Baron Melvin— Ciel lo interrumpió. Su mirada seguía clavada en la nevada.


	3. Melancolía

_**Melancolía:**_

Pero hasta donde Sebastian recordaba todas las personas que habían ejecutado en las misiones que la reina les encomendaba habían sido eliminadas por él, bajo las órdenes de Ciel, eso estaba claro, sin embargo, él personalmente no había matado a nadie.

—Cuando mataron a mis padres hace tres años; me llevaron a una mansión antes de que me vendieran a quienes realizaron el ritual— Relataba sin inmutarse mientras Sebastian lo veía. Sus gestos a veces lo inquietaban; no entendía como un niño podía mostrar tal fortaleza ante el mundo mientras en la soledad estaba tan lleno de dolor y rabia.

— ¡No me toques!— Le gritó varias veces cuando intentaba despertarlo de sus pesadillas una vez regresaron a la mansión.

— ¿Usted está queriéndome decir que…?— Preguntó intrigado imaginando la respuesta… ¿Qué clase de horrores había vivido ese niño a los 10 años?

— Nunca había revivido ese momento Sebastian. Creía que mi memoria lo había borrado; que mala pasada que ese incidente me hiciera recordarlo— Dijo mientras se abrazaba a causa del frío. Sebastian buscó una de las frazadas de la cama y lo abrigó. Sería muy problemático que encima de estar deprimido, se enfermara. Ciel no le dio las gracias pero aceptó el abrigo de buena gana; se cobijó bien con él y siguió mirando impávido por la ventana

— Joven Amo, recordar esas cosas no le hará bien. Además no cambiará nada.

— Te equivocas Sebastian; quizás no cambie nada; pero si me servirá para recordar porque estoy aquí y porque no me he rendido igual que esos niños. ¿Sabes lo primero que vi cuando desperté después de ver a mis predecesores morir?— Ciel tomó aire y sus ojos se mostraron más furiosos que nunca. Afuera se desató una tormenta de nieve y viento que contrastaba con la ira de aquellos ojos azules.

—Me habían arrancado de mi hogar, me habían robado todo Sebastian. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ese día, y entonces recordé lo que mi madre había dicho…

"_Acude a Dios en tus tribulaciones hijo mío; Él te ayudará"_

Y recé Sebastian; por muy inverosímil que pareciera, recé todas las oraciones que me habían enseñado. Pensé que de esa forma Dios acudiría a salvarme.

Y justo cuando pensé que mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas… apareció ese hombre— Pronunció aquellas últimas palabras con odio y desprecio apretando los dientes. —Aún recuerdo claramente su olor a alcohol, su descuidado caminar… su terrible voz…

"_Estás solo"_

Sus piernas temblaron y tambaleó por unos segundos. Sebastian lo tomó del brazo con delicadeza para que no se cayera. Se asió del alféizar de la ventana por unos instantes para luego recuperar su posición inicial frente a la ventana.

—Joven amo descanse— Le solicitó un poco preocupado. Muy pocas veces lo había visto así.

—No— Replicó con firmeza— Si me duermo, lo volveré a ver. Quédate y escúchame Sebastian. Quizás hoy sea la única vez que tendré el valor de contarle esto a alguien. Es una orden.

—Sí, _Mi señor_— Consintió el mayordomo de pie a su lado.

—Cuando ese hombre se me acercó sentí la terrible necesidad de salir de allí. De huir, pero…

Cerró los ojos y las imágenes volvían a cruzar por su mente como en el sueño. Las manos de aquel hombre le tomaban por los brazos con tanta fuerza que los dejaban llenos de moretones, le arrancaba la ropa con furia y lo tocaba con lascivia. Forzaba sus dedos dentro de sus delicados labios.

Comenzó a toser a raíz del impacto que los recuerdos le causaban. Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para no caerse de nuevo. Sebastian lo miraba con preocupación. No iba a soportar mucho tiempo más el peso de esos amargos recuerdos; estuvo a punto de decirle que no le contara más, que eso le hacía mal, pero Ciel no parecía dispuesto a parar.

—Estaba decidido a tomarme por la fuerza y yo no iba a poder defenderme— Continuó con la mirada clavada en el cristal. —Grité Sebastian, grité por ayuda… y todo lo que él hacía era repetir esas palabras en mis oídos…

_Estas solo…_

—Entonces la vi, estaba sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Mi salida; si nadie iba a salvarme, si Dios no iba a ayudarme, si estaba solo. Entonces me salvaría solo—. Dijo mientras miraba sus manos. —Tomé el arma Sebastian y a pesar de que yo nunca había disparado antes. Le dispare en la frente. A quemarropa.

Sebastian quedó sorprendido ante aquella revelación. Muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido; por eso él dormía con un arma bajo su almohada, por eso no permitía que lo tocaran, por eso en aquella ocasión le apuntó.

—Salí corriendo pero el sonido del disparo atrajo a los guardias del hombre y ellos… me golpearon cuando se percataron de que lo maté. —Continuó ante la mirada atónita de Sebastian. Relataba aquellos sucesos con la mirada triste y desolada. — Esa noche dormí en un calabozo Sebastian ¿Y sabes que hice?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

—Lloré toda la noche pidiendo perdón por matar a ese hombre. Y cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su mirada vacía clavándose en la mía mientras moría ¿irónico cierto? Pedía perdón por haberme defendido.

En la mañana me despertaron arrojándome un balde de agua fría y… me marcaron para venderme.

Así que de allí provenía la marca. Cada vez que lo desvestía y vestía veía esa marca en su torso, una marca hecha con acero al rojo vivo. Los ojos de Ciel brillaban de rabia cada vez que la veía.

—Habían varios niños conmigo cuando nos marcaron, pero solo recuerdo a una en especial; la niña que estaba detrás de mí… Jane.

Sebastian se inquietó. Ciel nunca había hablado de ella.

—Era una niña muy amable, demasiado amable para el sitio donde nos encontrábamos— Dijo mientras la tormenta cedía el paso a una ventisca ligera; nostálgica y triste.

Ciel cerró los ojos permitiéndose recordarla, solo por esa noche.

* * *

— Ten— Dijo una niña en una dulce voz mientras me ofrecía una venda húmeda. —Me las robé del almacén. Si te la pones en la herida calmará un poco el dolor y dejarás de llorar.

— G-gracias— le respondí mientras enjugaba mis lágrimas para luego tomar la venda. La puse en mi quemadura; al principio ardía mucho, pero la sensación de ardor se tornó refrescante y el dolor se hizo soportable.

— A propósito. Soy Jane ¿tu?— Me preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

— Ciel.

— ¿Ciel? Es un bonito nombre— Me dijo mientras amarraba la venda húmeda en mi torso. — No dejes que te vean llorar Ciel. Te golpearán si lo haces.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Pregunté. Luego miré que tenía un enorme moretón en el pecho. Además estaba excesivamente delgada y sus ojos tenían ojeras. Mi corazón se arrugó de verla en tal estado.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento. Debo producirte repulsión— Me dijo avergonzada cubriéndose con los brazos el maltrecho cuerpecito.

— No, no es eso. Tú discúlpame a mí— Le reconforté mientras mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas— Yo no quiero estar aquí Jane… Tengo miedo.

— Lo sé. Luces demasiado delicado para estar aquí y para haber sido marcado. A los niños bonitos como tú se los dejan al amo… Es extraño.

— ¿El amo?— Recordé a aquel hombre de la noche anterior y comencé a temblar de nuevo mientras recordaba lo que había pasado— Yo… le disparé.

La cara de Jane era inexplicable. Entre el terror y la sorpresa.

— Tú fuiste quien lo mató— Susurró pálida— Con razón todos los niños del amo fueron puestos a trabajar. Nunca debes decirle a nadie lo que hiciste Ciel. A nadie ¿entendido? Matar es un pecado muy malo… Yo le pediré a Dios que te perdone.

— ¿A… Dios?

—Sí, pero como Él nos ama te va a perdonar. Pero no lo hagas de nuevo Ciel. Prométemelo— Me pidió encarecidamente mientras me tomaba de las manos mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

—Lo… lo prometo— Le afirmé sosteniéndole la mirada. Jane me devolvió una gran sonrisa.

Luego un hombre de gran tamaño cruzó la puerta de la bodega donde estábamos. Su cara mostraba un gesto grotesco y despreciable.

— ¡Jane!— Exclamó dirigiéndose a nosotros. Comencé a sentir tanto pánico que no podía moverme. —Aquí estabas pequeña rata. Robando cosas del almacén de nuevo ¿eh?

La haló de los cabellos del color de la canela y la apretó de la mandíbula con la mano que le quedaba libre. Sin embargo Jane se mostraba serena, como si no le doliese aquello.

—Un día de estos voy a matarte pequeña rata— bufó antes de lanzarla de un golpe al suelo. Luego le escupió encima y salió susurrando de la habitación.

— ¿Jane estas bien?— Me acerqué rápidamente a ella. Estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo mascullando.

"_El señor es mi pastor; nada me faltará_

_En lugares de delicados pastos me hará descansar;_

_Junto a aguas de reposo me pastoreará"_

— ¿Jane?

—Tranquilo. Estoy bien— Se incorporó sonriéndome mientras se acariciaba la cabeza en la zona donde le habían halado el cabello. —Este cabello largo es muy molesto. Un día de estos lo cortaré.

—Gracias… Tu hiciste todo eso por ayudarnos… e incluso te… golpearon— expresé mientras lloraba de nuevo tomando la mano de Jane entre las mías. Me sentí tan insignificante por no poder ayudarla. Solo podía mostrarle mi inmensa gratitud. —Gracias.

Jane me miró conmovida.

— ¡Hey! ¿No te dije que no lloraras?— Me dijo mientras revolvía mis cabellos con sus manos.

Desde ese día nos pusieron a trabajar muy duro. Había un grupo al que mandaban a robar, otros a los que les asignaban trabajos físicos como llevar cargas, yo estaba con Jane en el grupo de los que limpiaban las bodegas, pero ella terminaba siempre haciendo algunos de los trabajos por mí. Yo no entendía porque no me habían matado después de lo que hice; al contrario, pretendían no mirarme. Eso no me preocupaba en ese entonces. Ahora es cuando entiendo que no era que no les interesase; les era más útil vivo.

Habían pasado un par de semanas cuando nos despertaron para irnos del pueblo donde estábamos. No había amanecido siquiera cuando nos marchamos. La nieve caía mientras caminábamos por oscuros bosques para que nadie nos descubriera.

Jane siempre iba conmigo en las caminatas, sin embargo yo nunca le había dicho que tan débil era mi salud, había estado sometido durante muchos días a situaciones que nunca había vivido; el cuerpo siempre me dolía y durante las noches me costaba respirar. Mientras caminábamos mis piernas cedieron y no aguanté más.

— Ciel, Ciel ¿Qué tienes?— Jane me preguntaba con preocupación estrechándome en sus brazos, luego llamó a gritos por alguien que la ayudara. Dos hombres que iban al frente de la triste caravana se acercaron a nosotros.

—Deja de gritar pequeña rata. Alguien puede oírte— Le masculló uno de los hombres entre dientes mientras la tomaba del huesudo brazo.

—Ciel… Ciel está muy mal. Tiene fiebre y está débil. — apeló a la inexistente bondad de esos dos hombres. Uno de ellos se asustó un poco y tomó al que tenía a Jane por el cuello de la camisa.

—Si ese niño se muere estamos muertos. Ya lo vendimos— Le gruñó entre dientes— Y por mucho dinero, así que llévalo al coche.

El otro hombre forcejeó con Jane para arrancarme de su lado. Yo me asía de sus manos para que no me soltara.

—Jane, no me dejes— Le dije con la poca fuerza que tenía para hablar entre mis toses.

—Déjenme ir con él— Les pidió casi llorando sin soltarse de mis manos.

El hombre bufó exasperado y finalmente cedió a no separarnos. Nos colocó en uno de los coches donde llevaban algunos sacos y pasto para los caballos. Le lanzaron una frazada gastada a Jane para que me abrigara, pero no era suficiente… estaba nevando un poco y hacia mucho frio.

Jane me veía titiritar casi desesperada.

— Tu misma me dijiste que no llorara y ahora estas llorando ¿Por qué?— Le pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que lloraba porque sentía sus lágrimas caer sobre mí.

— No sé qué hacer por ti. Me siento tan inútil— Me contestó mientras sollozaba. Sentía como apretaba mis manos con fuerza, como luchando con la muerte para que no me llevara.

De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, se limpió las lágrimas con una de sus manos y se acostó a mi lado, estrechándose junto a mí.

—Una de las monjas del orfanato me dijo que si dos personas dormían muy juntas podían darse calor— Me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Al principio me sentí un poco asustado, pero estaba demasiado débil para rechazarla. Además yo mismo le había pedido que no me dejara.

—Los adultos son muy malas personas Jane— Le dije dejando caer algunas lágrimas propias. — Los odio.

— No todos los adultos son malos Ciel… Hay adultos buenos; como la Madre Sofía y tus padres. Ellos no quisieran que tú guardaras un sentimiento tan dañino como el odio. Es un veneno que va acabando con todo lo bueno que hay en nosotros, y tú eres un niño muy bueno Ciel— Estrechó su mejilla junto a la mía, la sentí fría como un tempano de hielo, no sabía si era por mi fiebre o es que ella también estaba pasando mucho frío.

—Estas muy fría— Le hice notar.

— Y tú estás cálido. Vamos a emparejarnos para poder dormir— Me respondió con dulzura. — He rezado mucho Ciel— Me confesó después de un corto silencio— Sé que Dios nos salvará pronto.

— Dios no existe Jane, si lo hiciera ya nos hubiera salvado— Repliqué fastidiado. Me dolía demasiado la cabeza para que ella sacara otra vez el tema a colación.

— Todo esto está pasando para probar nuestra fe, Ciel— Saltó mientras nos acurrucábamos— Pero no te preocupes, yo siempre rezo por los dos. Él sabe que eres un buen niño porque yo se lo he dicho.

— Gracias— Susurré mientras me quedaba dormido.

Fue la primera vez que dormí tranquilo desde que mataron a mis padres.


	4. Réquiem por los distantes días felices

Desperté mucho más aliviado, cuando me incorporé vi que Jane no estaba allí, así que comencé a buscarla nervioso.

—¿Jane? ¿Jane? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Jane!

—Ciel, estoy aquí— Contestó asomándose por la entrada de la carreta con una sonrisa. Llevaba unas piezas de pan en la mano y un jarrón de acero.— Creí que tendrías hambre al despertar y te traje algo de comer. No es mucho, pero es algo ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor... ¿De dónde sacaste eso?— pregunté nervioso, si había robado eso seguro llegarían a golpearla de nuevo.

—De por ahí— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Jane...

—Tranquilo no pasará nada— me sonrió de nuevo mientras colocaba su mano en mi frente— Ya no tienes fiebre, eso es bueno.

Me sonrojé un poco ante su sonrisa complacida. Sus pupilas brillaban un poco, creo que aquello eran lágrimas.

—¿Estas llorando? ¿Paso algo?— interrogué con el doble de miedo por algún motivo me dolía el corazón cuando la veía llorar.

—No, no pasó nada. Estoy feliz de que estés bien, me asusté mucho Ciel,— respondió sin dejar de sonreírme— recé muchísimo para que te repusieras.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías, Jane era alguien demasiado valiosa para estar en esta situación.

—Gracias por cuidarme.— Sonreí sinceramente agradecido ¿Que habría sido de mi sin sus cuidados?

Iba a decirme algo cuando la halaron de un brazo fuera de la carreta, intenté retenerla pero sólo conseguí arañarla. Cuando me asomé a ver, el hombre que intentó separarnos cuando me desmayé la estaba golpeando.

—Pequeña rata robaste la carreta de las provisiones de nuevo— recriminaba abofeteándola— Es hora de que te dé una lección.

Tomó un látigo de la carreta y comenzó a azotarla por la espalda, sendas lágrimas corrían por su rostro aunque no gritara. Aquella arma rasgaba sus maltrechas ropas y hacía sangrar su espalda. Aquel bastardo sonreía complacido. Nunca había sentido tanta rabia.

Recordé lo que vagamente escuché cuando me desplomé en el camino, que si yo me moría, ellos morirían también... así que tomé la navaja de sus pantalones y coloqué el filo en mi cuello, esperando que mi plan resultara.

—Déjala— gruñí— o me cortaré la garganta.

Ambos me miraron pasmados, Jane comenzó a gimotear.

—Detente Ciel, no hagas esto, no por mí— sollozó angustiada.

Aunque no quería, ignoré sus suplicas, tenía que lucir creíble, él tenía que creerme.

—Baja ese cuchillo niño. No me hagas ir allá— amenazó pero al mismo tiempo fue cauto. Algo en mi mirada debió decirle que sí estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—si tu dejas de golpear a Jane. Les convengo más con vida ¿verdad?— Amenacé acercando más el filo, sentí como la hoja fría me rozaba la garganta— entonces, déjala en paz.

El hombre soltó el brazo de Jane y el látigo y la lanzó hacía mí. La maltrecha muchacha cayó en mis brazos pero yo tampoco pude soportar el peso y caímos al piso a pesar de que me preparé para recibirla.

—No estás en posición de exigir niño... Así que no tientes tu suerte— masculló entre dientes mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunté cuando nos incorporamos, Jane se lanzó a mi cuello llorando inconsolable.

—Eres un tonto Ciel— sollozó—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me asusté mucho.

Sólo me limité a corresponderle el abrazo tratando de no lastimarla.

—Lo siento— susurré reaccionando ante mi miedo. Si las cosas no hubiesen salido así probablemente habría muerto.

—No hagas eso nunca más. Promételo— demandó clavando sus ojos marrones en los míos, llenos de lágrimas pero furiosos. Luego enterró su rostro en mi hombro y siguió llorando— Ya... no quiero perder... a nadie más.

No sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí sentados mientras lloraba, sólo sé que lo único que nos hizo percatarnos de dónde estábamos fue que estornudé un par de veces. Jane me miró con preocupación y se incorporó de inmediato.

—Debes volver a la carreta, no puedes estar desabrigado.—Tomó mi mano y me arrastró de nuevo a la carreta. Ignorante de sus propias heridas tomó la roída manta y me abrigó, trataba de mantener a raya su propio dolor.

—Jane, tus heridas...

—No es nada, tú abrígate— insistía. Sentí una profunda impotencia ante su obstinación.

—¡Cuida de ti un poco!— grité dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas— ¡si tu mueres ¿Quién cuidará de mí?!

Los ojos de Jane volvieron a humedecerse contrastando con una incómoda sonrisa.

—Eres un buen niño Ciel— acarició mi rostro con sus manos callosas y maltratadas, sin embargo fue tan cálido, tan gentil.

Se detuvo para tomar aire. Sebastian vio como sus ojos se humedecían un poco.

—Joven amo— intentó aproximarse. Estaba intrigado ante tales sentimientos de parte del conde. Y sintió un poco de pena... de verdad había pasado por mucho.

—Quédate allí— ordenó deteniéndolo con las manos. Suspiró hondamente y mirando de nuevo por la ventana retomó la historia.

* * *

—¿Y cómo paraste aquí?— pregunté sin querer ofenderle Nadie nos había molestado desde que entramos a la carreta y yo conservé la navaja en caso de que lo intentaran. Rehusamos las vendas con las que Jane cubrió la marca para las heridas en su espalda y lucía un poco más aliviada. Avanzábamos de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no estábamos caminando.

—Yo crecí en un pequeño orfanato a las afueras de Manchester— contó con emoción, como quien recuerda días felices— Mi madre murió cuando nací. Al parecer... cuidaba de muchos hombres para vivir, al menos eso me dijeron las monjas, pero después me dijeron los otros niños que mi madre era— se acercó a mi oído— una prostituta.

Se persignó después de revelar aquello.

—Yo no la odio por eso, pero no puedo pasar por alto que es un pecado horrible. Ojalá Dios la haya perdonado.

Aún creía en Dios después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, que inocente era.

—El orfanato estaba en una colina y habían muchas flores— describía maravillada— era pequeño, pero las monjas eran dulces y buenas. La madre superiora nos enseñó a rezar, a alabar y amar a Dios sobre todas las cosas. Siempre decía que Él nos amaba y nos protegía de todas las cosas malas.

—Entonces... ¿cómo..?

—Esos hombres llegaron al orfanato un día... y...

Su mirada se apagó súbitamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Pidieron posada, las monjas lucían atribuladas porque sabían que no eran personas de fiar. Pero Dios manda a tenderle la mano al viajero hambriento y agotado y así lo hicieron... pero entonces de madrugada escuchamos ruidos. Una de las monjas intentó sacarnos, estaba sangrando mucho y cuando intentamos salir esos hombres nos capturaron. Iban a matarnos a todos, así que me ofrecí como mercancía a cambio de sus vidas, pero nadie se ha mostrado interesado en comprarme. Así que he tenido que hacer trabajo duro para que no me dejen a la intemperie.

Sentí como una rabia inmensurable se apoderaba de mí, apreté mis dientes y los puños mientras lloraba... Los odiaba por haberme hecho lo que me hicieron, cuando Jane me contó lo que le hicieron empecé a odiarlos el doble.

Sentí sus manos cálidas en las mías.

—No odies Ciel, es un sentimiento dañino— sonrió maternalmente.

—Pero es que... Jane... ellos...

—No es nuestro deber juzgar a nadie Ciel. Deja que Dios se encargue de ellos.

Dios de nuevo, me enfurecí.

—¡Jane estas ciega! ¿Dónde está Dios en este momento? Si nos amara tanto como dice ¿Por qué permitió que les hicieran eso a las monjas que te criaron? ¿Por qué dejó que mataran a mis padres? ¿Porque permite que nos pase esto? ¿Por qué no ha acudido en nuestro auxilio? ¡Contéstame!

Estaba exaltado, respiraba irregularmente y sentí como el corazón podía salirse por mi garganta. Jane sólo me abrazó y acariciando mi espalda me dijo.

—Acudirá en su momento Ciel, no pongas en duda tu fe. Además tu eres un niño dulce y bueno, albergar tanta rabia te hará daño. Nos tenemos el uno al otro... eso es prueba de que Dios nos cuida ¿no lo crees? estando solos no aguantaríamos tanto.

Le di la razón en ese último argumento. De estar sólo creo que ya habría muerto.

El resto de la noche conversamos muchas cosas triviales, Jane era definitivamente una chica especial. Se emocionaba hablándome de las flores, de la brisa y del río que cruzaban por la colina del orfanato; de sus días con las monjas y de las travesuras que hacía junto a sus hermanos. De cómo una vez subió a un árbol y no hallaba como bajar, o de cómo se perdió en el bosque persiguiendo a un conejo.

—Las monjas cuando me encontraron se echaron a llorar y no pudieron reprenderme— relataba entre risas llenas de lágrimas.— Me gustaría verlas de nuevo.

Al día siguiente nos detuvimos y llegamos a un extraño lugar, era como un castillo. El hombre que azotó a Jane fue a buscarnos a la carreta.

Cuando lo escuché acercarse de una vez saqué la navaja en caso de que intentara algo.

—Bajen de allí, mocosos— demandó hosco. Creo que alguien lo golpeó porque tenía un moretón en el ojo.

Bajamos sin discutir y nos hicieron formarnos cerca del río para lavarnos un poco y tomar aire, después un hombre muy gordo nos recibió en el castillo. Cuando me vio abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Así que es cierto— comentó a nuestro captor con una mano en el pecho emocionado. No me quitaba la vista de encima y eso me incomodaba.

— Si señor... él es— respondió el otro. El hombre gordo se hincó ante mí mirándome extasiado.

—Es hermoso, definitivamente es un niño precioso... El ritual saldrá muy bien, llévenlos a todos adentro.

Nos empujaron para que camináramos y entramos en el castillo, aquel lugar era tan...

Se estremeció y tambaleó. Sebastian alcanzó a atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Si usted se empeña en seguir contándome esto, agradezco que al menos, lo haga sentado en su cama dónde no se lastime si se desmaya— exigió con firmeza. Ciel asintió sin chistar y se dejó guiar al lecho, donde se sentó y se dejó abrigar del leal mayordomo.

Sebastian le sirvió una copa de agua fresca que aplacó su sed.

—Sugiero continúe con esto en la mañana, es muy tarde y...

—¡No!— exclamó con decisión—. Te contaré todo hoy... así nunca más hablaré de esto.

El mayordomo asintió resignado y se colocó de pie frente a él. Ciel continúo hablando.

Aquel lugar era oscuro, húmedo y lúgubre. Había estatuas de demonios deformes, quimeras y otras abominaciones por todo el lugar. Comencé a temblar espantado, cuando tomé la mano de Jane escuché que murmuraba..

—_El Señor es mi ayuda; no temeré. ¿Qué puede hacerme el hombre?..._

Su rostro estaba firme y repetía aquella frase una y otra vez, en cierta forma escucharla de sus labios me dio confianza durante el trayecto.

Llegamos a una mazmorra oscura cerca de un sótano y nos hicieron entrar, recuerdo que colocaron grilletes en nuestros tobillos... cómo si tuviéramos fuerzas o el coraje suficiente para escapar.

Después se fueron y nos dejaron allí... nunca más supe del hombre que nos había llevado.

Aquella noche sentí más miedo que nunca, un miedo ansioso como quien prevé que algo terrible va a sucederle, nos dieron comida al poco tiempo que llegamos, pero nadie nos molestó.

Jane también lo sentía, porque durante la madrugada tomó mis manos y me pidió con los ojos llenos de pánico.

—Reza conmigo Ciel, tengo un presentimiento horrible.

—Cediendo ante sus suplicas le di a Dios una oportunidad... Y comencé a rezar con ella.


	5. El Dios que nunca llegó

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo final. Ha sido un largo camino desde que publiqué el primer episodio de esta historia y, aunque en muchos momentos quise abandonarla, pues me empeñé y batallé contra mi peor critica (yo) para terminar y estoy bastante complacida por los resultados.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, en especial a **qaroinlove **que la siguió fielmente. Gracias linda, no sabes cómo me animaste.

Y a todos los que han leído este relato mis mas sinceras gracias; por su tiempo, por su apoyo y pos su paciencia... Espero que después de esto vuelvan de vez en cuando a leerla y a revivir mi perspectiva de lo que le pasó a la familia Phantomhive y por qué Ciel es como es...

Bueno, ya me dejo de chácharas y les dejo el capitulo... disfrútenlo.

* * *

**_El Dios que nunca llegó._**

La mañana siguiente llegó muy rápido. Desperté primero que Jane, verla dormir era un espectáculo lastimero, pero al mismo tiempo me tranquilizaba escuchar su respiración acompasada y ver su huesudo pecho subir y bajar, me calmaba que aún estuviera con vida... era la única persona que me había ayudado.

Despertó de repente, cuando me vio mirándola se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos para desperezarse.

—Asegurándome de que estés viva— contesté un poco avergonzado sin mirarla. Rio por lo bajo.

—Yo no me voy a morir Ciel, te costará librarte de mí— señaló con picardía sacándome una sonrisa discreta.

—¿Ya salió el sol?— Miró por la ventana— ¿Nos dejaron dormir tanto?

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo Jane. Esto es preocupante.

Muchas veces la incertidumbre es la peor forma de infundir miedo, cuando estábamos cautivos sabíamos que nos levantarían al amanecer a trabajar, luego a pedir o a robar y después a dormir; todos los días era igual. Pero desde que viajábamos no sabíamos cuál era nuestro destino o qué nos harían... eso era suficiente para tenernos en alarma constante, y por ende... siempre nerviosos y asustados.

Un par de horas después del desayuno, por fin notamos movimiento. Unos hombres con enormes batas negras abrieron la mazmorra y comenzaron a sacarnos. Nos hicieron formarnos uno tras otro y avanzar, aquello era un desfile tétrico. Tomé a Jane de la mano y casi llorando le pedí.

—No me sueltes Jane.

—Aquí estoy Ciel... estaremos bien— respondió tranquila.

Después de unas escaleras llegamos a una especie de anfiteatro, había muchas sillas y personas sentadas en ellas. Todos estaban vestidos igual, con aquellas túnicas negras y los rostros cubiertos con antifaces. En el centro había una mesa y junto a ella unas jaulas.

Un inmenso pavor se apoderó de mi cuando comenzaron a forzarnos a meternos allí.

Los primeros que entraron pedían a gritos que nos sacaran, poco a poco y contra todas nuestras suplicas y ruegos nos hacinaron a todos adentro.

Contra todo pronóstico Jane y yo conseguimos hacernos de un rincón para sentarnos. Ella me abrazaba mientras rezaba de nuevo...

_"Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo,_

_Santificado sea tu nombre_

_Venga a nosotros tu reino_

_Hágase tu voluntad, tanto en la tierra, como en el cielo"_

Un hombre tomó la palabra después de que cerraron la jaula, habló lo suficientemente alto para que incluso yo pudiera escucharlo sobre los llantos y clamores de los otros.

—Hermanos, hermanas— decía extendiendo los brazos—Estamos juntos aquí, en este sagrado recinto para una vez más, llevar a cabo esta solemne ceremonia. En esta ocasión tenemos un invitado muy, pero muy especial.

Sus manos apuntaron hacia mí.

—El honorable Conde Phantomhive servirá como sacrificio a nuestro señor de las sombras, aquel que ha sido prometido por las fuerzas oscuras para cumplir nuestros deseos.

Toda la audiencia vitoreó y se volvieron hacia mí. Mi cuerpo se estremeció a causa del miedo.

—¡Quiero vida eterna— exclamó uno.

—¡Quiero ser más rico que la reina!— pidió otro.

—¡Quiero ser joven y hermosa para siempre— solicitó la voz de una mujer.

—Para alcanzar nuestros propósitos, es necesario ofrecer un pago justo al maligno que enviará al ente que nos dará todas estas bonanzas. El demonio debe ser llamado, atraído por nuestros más bajos instintos y más horrendos pecados... Así que demos comienzo a la ceremonia ofreciendo la castidad y pureza de una hermosa mujer joven.

Una mujer con cabellos rubios como el sol entró a la sala, también llevaba puesta una túnica negra y un antifaz. Cuando llegó a la mesa se quitó la túnica quedando desnuda ante la vista de todos. El hombre que hablaba se acercó a ella y acarició sus cabellos para después comenzar a tocarla y a besar su cuello.

Jane cubrió mis ojos con sus manos para que no viera lo que hacían, pero escuchaba ruidos extraños como respiraciones agitadas y gruñidos.

—Perdónalos señor, no saben lo que hacen.— Escuché que decía con voz apenada.

Algunos minutos después escuché un grito desgarrador y suplicas. Comencé a temblar de pánico. Jane me giró hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho mientras hablaba en mi oído.

_"Perdona nuestras ofensas como perdonamos a quienes nos ofenden._

_No nos dejes caer en la tentación,_

_Y líbranos del mal..."_

Los gritos continuaban y de repente... cesaron. Como pude me liberé del abrazo asfixiante de Jane y lo vi.

El cadáver de un niño había sido mutilado en la mesa y dibujaban una especie de emblema con la sangre en el suelo.

Sentía que no podía respirar ante tanto horror, Jane estaba en shock también, sus ojos llovían y me estrechó con fuerza.

—J-Jane.

—Estaremos bien Ciel, reza conmigo vamos...

_"Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo,_

_Santificado sea tu nombre_

_Venga a nosotros tu reino_

_Hágase tu voluntad, tanto en la tierra, como en el cielo"_

Muchas muertes siguieron a aquella, todas iguales de horrendas y macabras. Jane miraba al cielo.

—Señor, hemos servido a tu voluntad, somos siervos fieles y conforme a tu propósito actuamos... que se haga tu voluntad y no la nuestra. Pero salva a Ciel por favor, sálvalo Dios mío— gimoteaba desesperada mientras me estrechaba casi hasta la asfixia.

Dios nos estaba abandonando ¿Que crimen tan horrible habíamos cometido para ser castigados de esta manera?

Nuestra jaula se abrió y un brazo tomó al chico junto a Jane que comenzó a gritar despavorido. Ya no podía llorar más, ya no cabía en mi cuerpo más pánico, sentía como Jane temblaba y sollozaba abrazando sus dedos a mi cabello.

El grito desgarrador seguido de un sonido de corte se escuchó de nuevo.

—Ciel, has sido un buen niño, prométeme que seguirás siéndolo— Nuestros ojos se encontraron ambos llenos de lágrimas. Ella sonreía y castamente beso mi frente.

—Me alegra mucho haberte conocido— Apoyó su frente contra la mía.— Dios te guarde siempre.

Un brazo la haló separando nuestro abrazo.

—¡Jane! ¡Jane no! ¡Suéltenla!— La traía hacía mí con la poca fuerza que mis brazos podían tener, golpeé al sujeto, lo arañé, pero no fue suficiente. La sacaron de allí.

Como pude hice mi camino hacia el frente de la jaula, Jane extendía su manita débil hacía mí; esa mano que había curado mis quemaduras, abrigado del frío, cuidando mis fiebres y limpiado mis lágrimas.

Y como una película pasaron ante mis ojos todos los momentos que viví con ella, mientras vi que la colocaban en la mesa mientras pataleaba, mientras gritaba.

—Padre en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu— leí en sus labios antes que la daga cayera en su pecho. Su manita cayó inerte a un lado de la mesa.

—¡JANE!— me desgarré la garganta mientras lloraba. Sentí que una inmensa rabia se apoderaba de mí, un inmenso odio, desprecio y asco.

Maldije a Dios mismo por dejarnos allí a nuestra suerte. Lo odié profundamente.

_Alguien, quien sea... Sálvenos._

Escuché unos pasos al ritmo de las expresiones de sorpresa de los presentes.

—El sacrificio ha sido hecho, has pagado el precio, y me has llamado ¿Que deseas?— susurró una voz seductora. Aquella era mi oportunidad, iba a vengar a Jane, iba a salir de allí.

_"Sé bueno Ciel"_

Perdóname querida amiga... No voy a cumplir mi promesa.

—Quiero... poder— musité con los dientes apretados.

—¡Alguien cállelo!

—¡Poder para vengarme de quienes nos hicieron esto!

—Muy bien... El contrato ha sido establecido... Joven amo.

* * *

Ciel respiraba agitada e irregularmente, sus ojos estaban empañados. Sebastian lo veía estupefacto.

—Y en ningún momento dejó de creer en Él— suspiró divertido— Pobre.

—Dios les falló a esos niños Sebastian, y le falló a Jane. Es un arrogante alcahueta que permite que las cosas más horrendas les pasen a sus hijos— susurró irritado— ¿cuantas veces lo llamaron al igual que ella? ¿Cuantas veces suplicaron que salvara a sus hermanos al menos?

_"salva a Ciel por favor, sálvalo Dios mío"_

El joven conde se levantó de la cama, la mañana comenzaba a levantarse serena y tranquila, como si nunca hubiese habido una tormenta, ignorando que hacía algunas horas un joven conde contaba a su demonio mayordomo los episodios más terribles de su vida; caminó hacía la ventana y mirando una vez más hacía afuera se volvió a su fiel sirviente.

—No descansaré hasta que quienes destruyeron mi vida paguen por su ofensa en la forma más humillante posible, tal como me humillaron y a mi familia. Así que esta es una orden Sebastian... Tú no puedes abandonarme como hizo Dios, no puedes traicionarme ni mentirme como él lo hizo... y cuando haya completado mi venganza, mi alma será tuya como lo establece el contrato... ¿Está claro?

El apuesto mayordomo se hincó ante su señor con la más servil de las sonrisas, sus pupilas carmesí brillaban con intensidad demoníaca, como las llamas del infierno.

—Si... Mi Señor.


End file.
